Server systems for data processing in a network interface commonly receive and disseminate information from and to connected users. Commercial multi-user platforms rely on server communication, which is customized to particular media streams for scalability. One alternative solution is licensing of a particular server source code for modification to a particular application. This solution is not optimal and is expensive as it requires experienced personnel to make modifications. Clearly, server systems need to be configurable and scalable within a realistic model for multi-user connectivity.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system of providing a configurable and scalable server which can support a large number of users, support a multitude of media streams, reduce latency where possible, and avoid restrictions to scalability.